This application claims priority from U. S. Provisional Applications Ser. No. 60/767,092 filed Mar. 2, 2006, Ser. No. 60/805,800 filed Jun. 26, 2006, and Ser. No. 60/823,930 filed Aug. 30, 2006, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a protective barrier to protect piping or cabling inside the framing of a construction from being perforated by fasteners, such as nails and screws.
In the rough-in stage of plumbing installations, pipes and cables are extended through framing members of the structure into which they are being installed. The pipes and cables are vulnerable to penetration by fasteners which commonly are driven into the framing members to install subsequent construction items, such as drywall, finish trim, and other attachments to the framing. For the purposes of this description. when the term pipe or piping is used to refer to something that is protected by the invention. it is also understood to include conduit, cables or other pipe-like structures that could be protected by the invention.